The Aftermath
by Scorpius15
Summary: Glenn (Frog), Ayla, and Robo learn about the fall of Guardia. Though they are too late to stop it, can they at least find Crono, Marle, and Lucca? (Crono/Marle/Glenn, Lucca/Elaine) (Warning for Rape and Torture)
1. Worries

**The Aftermath by Scorpius15**

 **Summary:**

Glenn (Frog), Ayla, and Robo learn about the fall of Guardia. Though they are too late to stop it, can they at least find Crono, Marle, and Lucca?

 **Relationships:**

Crono/Marle/Glenn (Frog), Lucca/Elaine, Fritz/Elaine, Ayla/Kino (minor)

 **Notes:**

• This is basically the fall of Guardia with very little regard to Chrono Cross.

• Frog is human. His form is based on his sprite image, not the cut scenes, so basically, long hair instead of short.

 **Warning** : This story includes scenes of rape and torture. The victims of rape involve a major character, a minor character, and (mentioned, but not described) minor original characters. The story also includes some violent battle scenes and adult language.

• This story will be edited from it's original form to fit a Mature Rating. The original story, (rated Explicit or MA) is on Archive of Our Own under the same user name and title. The scenes that will be edited in this version include torture, rape, sex, and possibly some fights/battles. I'll note in each chapter if it was edited.

 **Chapter 1: Worries**

(This chapter has not been edited from the MA version.)

The moon hung low, and Glenn stared at it from one of the castle rooms. He heard someone walk in, and after a few steps, he recognized who it was.

"Your majesty."

"You are worried about them." Queen Leene wasn't asking. She knew Glenn too well. People whispered complaints about her getting too close with the knights. It was fine for the king, expected even, but not for her. She was supposed to keep her distance. She was supposed to have better things to do. It was nonsense. How could Leene expect these men to protect her with their lives if she didn't even know their names? Her husband understood. He trusted his wife and his men. She was particularly close to Glenn, long before he was a knight. She had heard rumors about this, rumors that made her blush, but she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Glenn made a short nod. After saving the world, Lucca had mentioned dismantling the Epoch. Glenn, known as Frog at the time, had gone back to his time believing he would never see them again. Thankfully, he had been wrong. For various reasons, she and the others visited, and a few times, he had been taken to 1000 AD to visit them.

"It has been too long," he informed.

"Perhaps they have decided it was best not to travel through time."

Glenn closed his eyes. "Marle would have made sure I was told, and Crono..." He trailed off, leaving his thoughts unspoken. "I am not convinced she would have allowed it, at least, not yet. She was so excited when your majesty announced that you were with child. She could not help telling me it would be a daughter."

"She nearly told me herself." Leene smiled in memory.

The same amount of time had always passed between visits. After the last visit, Magus' spell had finally worn off. Glenn had no idea how or why, but he had become his human self. Soon after, he became knighted, and he had earned the respect of the kingdom. He had to share this news with his friends, and he eagerly awaited their return...but that was two years ago.

Glenn turned to her. "Something is wrong, and there is nothing I can do about it." His fists clenched. "Dalton threatened to attack them. I fear he carried out his revenge." He turned his head away. "To save the world, only for him, him of all people to be a threat." He was sure he'd go to his grave wondering if that threat had been carried out.

Leene folded her arms, feeling cold with worry. Each of those from 1000 AD were special to her. Crono had saved her and the kingdom. Though she had since been told of Magus' true plan, she had no doubt that many more would have died if not for his interference. Lucca had shared her wisdom, prompting Leene to want to know more. The young woman had also taken the time to tell Leene what she knew about her ancestry.

Then there was Nadia, or Marle, as she preferred to be called. Proof that Guardia would still exist in 400 years, proof that Leene's family line would not die with her.

They were all brave, warm, and good. The idea that something horrid might have happened to them gave Leene shudders.

A young soldier walked up the stairs and entered the room. "Queen Leene." He knelt down.

Both looked to him, and Leene approached. She knew that this particular soldier was supposed to be on duty outside right now. "What brings you here?"

"I have been sent. There is something in the forest...like a large metallic bird."

Glenn's eyes lit up. Could it be? He looked to Leene, but she spoke before him. "Let us see what this is." Glenn gave a nod before following the knight. It took willpower not to bound ahead. It seemed to take so long just to reach the front door of the castle.

The soldier stopped briefly, looking to the queen. "Your highness may wish to stay here."

"I do not fear the dark, and we are no longer at war. I wish to see this for myself."

The soldier bowed. "Very well, your Majesty."

The walk through the forest took almost an hour, but the soldier finally stopped and gestured Glenn forward.

"Let's see this," Leene said as she followed Glenn.

Glenn felt his heart pounding. What if it had been there for a while and they just found it now? What would that mean for those who had been in it? Why hadn't they come to the castle? What if it wasn't even the Epoch? He hesitated slightly before continuing...and there it was. "The Epoch..." Truly, this was a good thing. "Who has approached it?"

"No one, sir," replied a fellow knight.

Glenn glanced to the men. "Guard the queen." He walked closer to the time machine. "There are no signs of overgrowth." He spotted a particular vicious species of weed under the machine. If the Epoch had been here for more than a few days, these new weeds would have already grown around it. "No tracks."

"Is anyone inside?" Leene asked.

Glenn took out the Masamune in case he was about to find the wrong people. He jumped up on the bird ready for anything. The only thing he found was dust in the seat. No one had sat in here for a while. "No one, your majesty."

"How is that possible?"

Glenn looked over the machine. "Sometimes, the Epoch seemed to follow us in our time of need." Memories made him smile. "Ayla believed it had a soul."

A nearby knight scoffed. "It is metal. Metal has no soul."

Glenn smiled more as he heard a protest from a particular metallic item of his. He jumped down and pointed the Masamune towards the soldier. "My sword has two of them."

 _That's right!_ Mune thought, though only Masa and Glenn could hear him. The argument wasn't worth showing himself to the knight.

"And Robo is living," Glenn added. "He has done more for this world than you ever will. Who are you to say he does not have a soul?"

The knight remembered him. He seemed to be a man made of armour. Not human, but for a while, Glenn didn't seem human either. The knight knew better than to argue. "My apologies, Sir Glenn."

Glenn nodded and put his sword away. "I accept." He then turned to the queen. "Your majesty. My friends..."

"Go see to them." Leene gave a nod. "Take as long as you need. Be safe."

Glenn jumped back on to the Epoch. "Be of sound health."

"Wait, sir," one of the knights called out. He opened a bag he had been carrying and looked to the other knights. "Fill this with supplies." Glenn watched as food, tonics, ethers, and other supplies were dropped into the bag. The knight then tied the bag and tossed it to Glenn. "Safe journey."

Glenn tucked the bag on to himself as he gave a nod of respect. He then turned to the controls.

Old memories of how to work the bird flooded back. He lifted it off the ground and soon found himself higher than the castle. "1003 AD," he muttered as he set the dial. Then the world around him blurred in whiteness. Various shapes moved around him. He knew he would see much more if he looked down.

"What did you want to show me," he asked as he saw the world under him becoming clear.

The castle seemed the same as he remembered it. Nothing wrong there. The forest looked fine as well, and Glenn suspected the Epoch had been hidden within for the past two years. Glenn frowned in confusion. Had he worried for nothing? He flew the Epoch away, heading towards Truce.

Half the city was missing. As he looked down, he noted that the poorer areas of the city were gone. It was covered in overgrowth. He peered closer, but the moon did not provide much light. Then Glenn felt ill as he realized the buildings he saw now were new. Some were still under construction. Nothing of the old Truce was left. He looked back to the castle, able to see it from this distance. It looked the same, but he knew it was not.

To be continued...


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

(This chapter was not edited.)

Chapter 2, Old Friends and Enemies

What to do? Glenn's first instinct was to land and ask questions. No, as much as he wanted to, he should not do that alone. Besides, he had two other friends to consider. Ayla would be as clueless as he was this evening. Did she worry as he did? Robo might have figured it out, since he was from the future, but without time travel, he was helpless.

"64,999,997 BC." Glenn had a habit of saying when he was headed as he dialed it in. He'd have to explain who he was in this new form, but he was sure Ayla would listen.

The scenery changed, and he soon found himself in a new time. It was windy and cold. As he flew over to Ioka, he thought of the last visit, of the baby girl Ayla recently had given birth to. Kino had been proud, saying the girl would grow to be as strong as her mother. Ayla said she would be as strong as her father as well. Kino's self doubt often reminded Glenn of his younger self. Hopefully, the man had figured out his strength by now.

Glenn set the Epoch down, deciding to walk the rest of the way to the village. He didn't want to scare those who were not used to it. He found himself wishing for a cloak as the cold weather began seeping through his skin. Snow crunched under his boots. Oh, how happy he was to be human again. Frog skin did not do well in the cold.

It was night of course, just as it had been in the other times.

He passed by people in furs, all who ignored him. They were near fire pits outside of their huts. Suddenly he heard the sound of something coming at him. A weight hit him as he crashed on to the snow.

"Frog!" Ayla cheered, as she practically danced on him. She pulled him up as she stood, then shook her hand in his face. "Where been?! Ayla worry!"

Glenn grinned as he saw her. After not seeing her for so long, she seemed breathtaking. "Ayla!" He almost forgot he was human as he took her into a hug. He felt himself lifted up as she wrapped her arms around him. As he stepped away, he wondered... "How did you know it was me?"

"New form. Same smell."

Glenn's eyes widened a bit at learning he smelled the same.

"Where been?!"

"Something happened in Guardia, 1000 AD." He called it by that time by habit. "I have not seen anyone in two years." He watched her expression turn to worry. "The Epoch suddenly showed up in my time."

"Epoch find you?"

Glenn nodded. "I went to future Guardia, and Truce has been destroyed."

Aylra bounced. "We go. Help Crono." She began heading towards the Epoch. "Ayla say bye to family." She headed back into her village with a trailing Glenn. She bounced into the chief's hut.

"Kino!"

Kino stood up from where he was. He had a baby in one arm and was picking up a toddler in another. "Ayla?" He did not expect her back so soon.

Oh, the hut felt so warm. Glenn dreaded going back into the cold.

"Frog come. Need help. Ayla go."

Kino saddened. "Ayla go." He'd miss her, but he knew she'd be back.

"Your children, Ayla?" Glenn asked as he looked to the toddler and infant.

"Ayla children." Ayla gestured. "Frog know Soka." She turned to the toddler. "Mommy go. Soka be good girl." She kissed her daughter.

"Good girl," Soka repeated, too young to fully understand what her mother was saying.

"And Rex," Ayla said as she picked up the infant. "Someone feed Rex while Ayla gone."

"You do not have to leave your family if-"

Ayla turned to him. "Crono family. Marle and Lucca family too. Family need help. Ayla help. Get Robo?"

"Yes, we have to-"

Ayla stripped in front of him to put on her old armor.

"-get him..." Glenn trailed off, looking elsewhere. He had to get used to that again. Marle and Lucca had always been more modest.

"Kino like see Frog again." He was packing for Ayla as she dressed.

"It is good to see you as well, Kino."

"Ayla keep Frog safe. Save Crono."

Glenn grinned.

Ayla added to the pack, then kissed her son before giving him to Kino. "Kino be chief while Ayla gone. Take care clan."

"Kino is chief," he said with a grin.

Glenn's eyes widened. A joke? From Kino? Glenn remembered the rules. Ayla wasn't officially the chief after giving birth, but everyone still accepted her as such. Kino was more than happy with that arrangement.

"Kino keep clan safe. Keep children safe," Kino continued before giving her a hug and kiss. "Ayla be safe." He gave her the pack before kissing her again.

Ayla gave a last goodbye to her children. Then she headed back to the Epoch. Glenn had to run to keep up with her. At least that kept him warm. She found it easily, following his tracks towards it. Then she jumped in the front seat while Glenn was catching up. He had forgotten how fast Ayla was.

"Ayla miss Epoch," she purred as she hugged the machine. "Epoch, take us. Find Robo." Having driven the machine herself, she knew what to do. Soon they were in 2303 AD. Glenn relaxed as Ayla drove.

Soon they were landing. "Epoch find Robo," Ayla said as she jumped out.

Glenn wasn't sure if the Epoch had done anything, but sure enough, they walked into a building and Robo was standing there.

"Robo!" Ayla cheered as she ran towards him.

Facing away from them, Robo barely had time to turn around before Ayla pounced him. Built sturdier than a human, he didn't fall over. "Ayla?" He had given up hope on seeing them again. "Ayla, is it good to see you." Then his sensors picked up a human with long green hair. He ran further scans before recognizing who it was. "Glenn, it is good to see you as well. How do you like your new form?"

"I am still getting used to it." Glenn approached, and when Ayla got off Robo, the two men shook hands before embracing each other.

"How did you two get the Epoch?" Robo asked.

"Epoch find Frog," Ayla answered. "Frog find Ayla. Truce need help."

If he were human, his expression would have fell. "I read about it," Robo admitted. He had felt so helpless.

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Porre attacked Guardia's castle, and from there, they took over Truce."

"They destroyed Truce," Glenn added in anger. "Not one original building still stands." Then the full realization of what Robo said hit him. "Porre?" He questioned. "Porre is the enemy?!" He couldn't believe it. His hometown.

"Porre did not fair much better after the attack, aside from the wealthy or elite soldiers. Much of Guardia lived in fear."

"Stop attack," Ayla declared. "Save Guardia."

"We have our limits on when we can travel too," Robo said. "We're too late to stop the attack. It's already been done."

"Save Crono. Take back Guardia."

Robo's eyes dimmed. That was never good. "According to the historical records, the entire royal family was killed..."

"Crono and Marle," Glenn whispered.

Ayla frowned, visibly upset.

"We may be able to save Lucca. The records on her are inconsistent. One report says she was killed early on, but another says they were searching for her."

"Why Porre attack? Mayor peaceful." Ayla folded her arms, still frowning.

Glenn nodded, wondering this himself. "Yes, after we gave his ancestor jerky, he became generous and kind."

"He died before the castle raid in what appeared to be an accident."

Glenn's eyes narrowed. "I doubt it was an accident."

"I do not think so either," Robo replied. "This is my fault. If I had read this history sooner, I could have warned them. Now..." His pupils shifted downward.

Glenn shook his head. "We must fight for any hope that they survived. The records are inconsistent with Lucca. Maybe they are wrong about Crono and Marle too."

"Fight and live!" Ayla replied with new hope. "Fight for Guardia. Fight for our family!" She put a hand on Robo's arm. "Not Robo fault. Bad guys fault. No let bad guys win!"

Glenn smiled slightly, knowing Ayla was quoting Marle in her own way. "We will leave when you are ready, Robo."

"I have already communicated that I am leaving," Robo replied, "however, it would be best if we gathered some items." He left the room. He was as quick as he could be, and when he came back out, he was wearing armor and a helmet that fitted perfectly to him. It almost made him look like a very tall, large man.

They headed to the Epoch, and this time Glenn found himself in the front seat again. He drove it up and headed for 1003 AD. They looked down to Truce.

"I would suggest we start with the the parts of the city that are not yet built up," Robo said. "I detect people down there, and they may be more willing to talk than those in the rebuilt areas."

"We should also wait until morning. People are more suspicious of those who approach them in the dark." Glenn landed the Epoch in a well hidden place. They climbed out and waited.

Morning seemed to take an eternity, but it finally arrived.

The people were scared and somber. Many bowed their heads upon seeing the group. Many edged back into a place of hiding. Some gave looks of disgust that Glenn had not got since his previous form. It was one of those that Glenn decided to approach. They seemed most likely to speak the truth.

"Filthy knight," a man hissed.

Glenn worried. Knights had honor and respect. They gave their lives for others. Had Porre given knights a bad name? "I have not been in this area in two years," Glenn informed. He gestured to his group. "None of us had. We were hoping-"

The man spat at him. "Liar!"

Glenn wiped it away. "I speak the truth."

"We ask what has happened," Robo said as he stepped closer. "What happened with the royal family?"

The man tilted his head slightly. "What brings you here now?"

"It is the first time we have been able to return," Glenn answered. "The royal family, please... I know them."

"They are dead." His tone was cold, and the man narrowed his eyes. "If you were truly a knight to them, then you have failed them."

Glenn glanced down. "Yes, I have."

"Ayla?" was a new voice.

Ayla turned to the new person. It took her a second to remember the man. "Fritz."

Fritz gave a hint of a smile. "You remember me? I didn't think..." He shook his head. "It's been so long."

"Fritz, tell what happen," Ayla demanded.

"Porre..." Fritz sighed before telling his story.

\--Fritz's story--

"Crono!" Fritz exclaimed as he saw the man enter his shop. "How are you?" He frowned in some worry. "I've heard bad news about the king."

Crono gave a nod. "He has been ill."

"So the kingdom will soon have a new king and queen?"

"It's more work than I ever believed, and now I'm being sent away. The king said I've done enough studying within the castle, and to be a better king, I need to study outside the castle. I don't even have time to be there for Marle while he is dying."

"I'm sure she understands."

Crono sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I thought it was best to buy some supplies before I go."

"Whatever you need," Fritz offered with a grin.

Crono gave him a list. "I heard congratulations are in order. You and Elaine finally married. I'm sorry I could not be there."

"One month today. We understand. We didn't expect you to show with the king being sick. Lucca came though."

He helped Crono with what was needed, and then the hero was on his way.

Fritz continued on with his life, and he wondered if he'd ever see Crono again. Surely after this, the man would be too busy to visit his simple shop. Fritz didn't worry though, not until he began hearing whispers about the castle. People were saying the castle was attacked. Well, surely, if it had been, they won. Nothing would become of this. Guardia hadn't seen anything but peace for the past four hundred years.

Then one early morning, Fritz heard a commotion outside. Running. Yelling. It was distant at first, and truth be told, he didn't think much of it. There were enough parties around to explain such noise, but it moved closer to his store with great speed. His heart pounded as he realized it wasn't any party. The yells were commanding. There was screams of pain and sounds of weapons. He went into the storage room. "Elaine! Father!"

They both came to him, and his wife responded. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that? I think we are being attacked. We-"

He stopped as he heard someone entering the front room. He gestured for his family to keep quiet as he pulled them further away from the doorway. The air thinned as he heard the voices of two unknown males.

"The cowards ran."

"Let's get what we need and burn the place down!"

Thankful that there was a back door, Fritz began leading the way. He stopped when their father disappeared. "Father?" he whispered. Frantic, he looked around.

"They're coming," Elaine whispered in panic, hearing someone enter the storage room.

Their father suddenly came out from under the shadows and shoved a large bag in each of their hands. "Go. Go."

They continued and escaped while their items were plundered. Thankfully, the forest was near, and all three knew how to make the least amount of tracks. They stopped to rest when his father slowed.

Elaine knelt down and cried quietly. She shook her head. "It sickens me that our supplies will be used to help them."

Fritz's father stood up as he looked back towards their place. "Someone is following us." Still holding two bags of his own, he handed them to Fritz and Elaine. "Go."

Fritz took the bag. "Father, we can't-"

"You're faster than me. Just go. I'll try to find you later."

Fritz nodded as tears filled his eyes. He knew he'd never see his father again. He and Elaine began running. "We'll try to find Lucca. She's a fighter."

"She may already be fighting," Elaine replied.

For an hour they traveled, and while they never made it close to Lucca's home, they found Crono instead. Many people were with him, putting on layers for armor and grabbing whatever they could for weapons.

Crono spotted Fritz right away and approached him. "We have to fight now. Are you with us?"

"I..."

"We have to be," Elaine replied. "There is no where else to go."

Fritz nodded. "We have items that may help."

Crono grabbed the bags from Fritz. "From your shop?"

"Yes, but... It's the pre-bagged items...the cheap stuff."

"Anything can help," Crono replied. "Remember, I started out fighting with a wooden sword. Take what you need, and the rest will be given over to the others." He gestured towards his group. His face softened. "Have you heard anything about Marle?"

Fritz shook his head as he got what was needed out of the bags. "No, I... I couldn't believe anything happened until now."

Elaine grabbed what she needed as well. Then she watched as all four bags were distributed among the others.

"Lucca?" Crono asked.

Again, Fritz shook his head. "Haven't seen her since the rumors started."

"When did you first hear them?"

"Three days ago."

Crono frowned. "Then she probably never heard the rumors."

Fritz knew, that as far as Lucca lived and with the way her family tended to isolate themselves, it could take weeks for them to hear the latest news.

Another villager approached Crono. "The new supplies have been distributed. If we have a hope of saving Truce, we have to go now."

Crono nodded before heading off. Fritz, Elaine, and everyone else followed him. Sword out, Crono jumped as the enemies approached them. He killed those close to him, before throwing his hands up in the air. Fritz felt a static charge before the world turned green. Crono floated in the air as enemy soldiers dropped dead.

For a brief second, Fritz thought they might actually win, but the enemies were replaced. Fritz fought with all he had. Hope fueled him every time he the saw Crono's green light and every time he got a glimpse of Elaine. Crono wasn't the only one with magic though. Fritz saw many of his friends and allies drowning or burning. Shadows moved over them, making them drop. Fritz was lucky not to be caught in any of this, lucky that neither blade nor arrow hit him.

The next time Fritz saw Crono, the man was bruised and burned. He walked with a heavy limp. It didn't seem to phase him, and the hero fought like a wounded animal. Any enemy who neared him was as good as dead.

Suddenly, a wave of water came through the air. Fritz found himself floating in it, unable to breathe. He kicked his legs, trying to swim out of it. Several minutes passed, and his lungs were burning. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. He gasped, and began choking. Then suddenly the water was gone, and he was falling. He crashed into the ground, coughing and throwing up water.

Seeing someone come at him, he grabbed his sword to defend himself. He barely managed to win the fight before turning towards Crono. He saw the man in a darkened shadow. Then he dropped.

"Crono!" Grabbing a tonic, Fritz ran to him. Maybe...maybe...he was still conscious, still alive. If he was, the tonic would work...but now he and the rest were fodder. Many had been revived by Crono, but they were dropping again, and this time they wouldn't be waking up.

The number of enemy soilders was no longer growing, but the number in Fritz's group were was rabidly dropping. After seeing Crono's form disappear within the approaching enemy, Fritz turned and ran.

"Elaine!" He frantically looked, but he saw no signs of her. He heard people running at him and many screams around him. He felt heat as he heard fire form where he was. He continued running, expecting to be striked down at any second.

Fritz was looking at the ground. "I just...I kept running, and I have no idea how I survived." He looked up to them. "I never saw Elaine again...or my father."

Glenn knew that any fight was too much for Fritz. "Sometimes, running is the only thing left." He knew Ayla wouldn't agree, and it probably wasn't what he would have done. They knew how to fight though. In any battle, they were much more than fodder.

"Lucca?" Ayla asked.

"Her place was burned down, and she's not been heard of since."

"What have you heard about Marle?" Robo asked.

"Marle? Oh, you mean Princess Nadia." Fritz frowned. "The new king announced her death. Said he killed her himself."

"Is it possible he lied?" Robo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Glenn closed his eyes in sorrow and disgust. Crono was gone, and this time, there was no bringing him back. Chances were, Marle and Lucca were gone too. After the sadness, he felt anger seeping through him.

Robo looked ready to shut down. He almost couldn't comprehend the idea that he'd never see Lucca again. He had been so sure that she survived, but if she had, where was she?

"Ayla fight!" She was channeling her emotions, ready to use them in her next fight. Her next target was already doomed.

"Who is the new king?" Glenn asked.

"King Dalton."

Dalton. He had known it. Slimy as he was, he was true to his word. Dalton would do anything to be powerful.

"An old enemy."

"You know of him?" Fritz was surprised.

"Yes, an enemy that always got away. It's time to end him."

to be continued...


	3. The Dungeon

(This part has not been changed from the original rating.

Thank you, Puja723, for your reviews, which has encouraged me to continue the story here.)

Part 3, The Dungeon

"Are you positive we can do this?" Robo whispered.

"Dalton in castle," Ayla replied. "We go castle. Fight Dalton. Win."

"I know, but sneaking into a heavily guarded castle where we do not blend in...except Glenn."

Glenn looked back to him. "Do you think I should go alone?"

"No!" Ayla yelled in a whisper. There was no chance of her staying behind.

"It is too dangerous for you to go alone." Robo made a noise that almost sounded like a sigh. "We will go." He'd rather die with them than lose more of his friends.

Glenn lead the way into the castle. They dropped into a room unnoticed.

"Smell bad," Ayla whispered.

Glenn nodded, and it didn't take long to figure out why. They were in the dungeon and it was filled with people, both dead and alive. Those who died looked as they had been forgotten. Several of the prisoners showed marks of torture, and many were naked.

As the walked by, they wondered if they had met any of these people. Fritz wasn't the only one they knew by name. Ayla stopped by one of the stronger looking ones. "Who you?"

"I'm not talking," the man muttered. He didn't see her, as he was blinded almost as soon as he was taken to the castle.

"Where Dalton?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ayla kill Dalton."

"You speak bravely."

"Do you know where he would be?" Robo asked.

The man frowned slightly. "You have a strange voice... I don't know where Dalton is. Rumor has it that he's taken King Guardia's room, but I have no idea where that is."

"What became of the knights?" Glenn asked.

"Many work for him now."

Glenn reddened in anger. "Then they have betrayed their duties and lost their honor."

The man laughed. "No offense, but I don't think they really care. They saw what side was winning, and they picked the winning side. Those who didn't are long dead. Saw their bodies on display all over the countryside. Them...and their families." He faced slightly towards Glenn. "Before I lost my eyes of course."

"Families?" Ayla questioned. "Children?"

"The lucky ones."

"Does Dalton have personal guards?" Glenn asked.

"Of course. There is one in particular, Egon. Many people use devices to use magic, but for Egon and Dalton, it is natural to them. Egon uses a sword too. He used it to cut my eyes."

Glenn nodded. "Thank you." He continued walking. He looked around. "This place is different. They changed things." His sword was out, ready to attack anyone who spotted them.

"Someone is coming," Robo informed. "One person." He and Glenn ducked...

...but Ayla stayed out in the open. She looked to the knight as he spotted her. The knight pulled out his sword, only to be tackled down. He wanted to yell but he soon felt fingernails digging at his throat. As flesh was ripped open, he began gasping for air.

Glenn approached quietly, seeing that his help wasn't needed. "It won't be so easy to hide if they start finding bodies."

Ayla made a hissing sound as she began pulling armor off the man. She picked him up and threw his body into the room with the prisoners. When she returned, she found the two men finding places to hide the armor. "Ayla fight. Ayla win."

"It will be slow going at this rate," Glenn said before he heard the floor moving from under him. He realized he probably triggered it somehow, and his feet didn't move fast enough. "Ahhh!"

Ayla ran to the floor as she saw him falling. "Glenn!" She pounded on the closing floor. "Open! Let Ayla in!"

Robo looked down the hall. "We don't have time. People are coming."

Ayla stood up. "Ayla fight!" She ran in the direction of the knights, and the first one she tackled never even saw her coming.

Meanwhile, Glenn landed in a room. He looked around and found it empty.

"Oh..." He stood as he looked up, seeing that the way he came was already closed. "Not good."

You almost dropped us, Masa thought.

Yeah, you almost dropped us, Mune agreed.

Glenn looked to the sword. "You were safe."

We didn't feel safe.

Glenn headed towards the door and found himself in a hallway.

Where are we? Mune asked.

"I do not know."

As Glenn continued walking, he noticed many prison doors. Each had a large switch nearby to open it. Many of the cells contained long dead prisoners. He took a risk, opening the doors to check on some of them.

"Kill me," a man whispered as Glenn approached.

Glenn knelt by him. "What's your name?" Suddenly, he heard running from behind. He spun and stabbed. The attacker managed to hit Glenn's head with a mace before dropping dead. The mace glanced off, thanks to Glenn's helmet, but it was still a hard hit. The former frog fell to his knees, feeling dizzy. He removed his helmet. There was blood on his temple, but it was minor injury.

Ow, why did you do that?

We don't like that.

What? Glenn replied.

You dripped your blood on us, Masa replied.

Sorry. Glenn cleaned the sword.

Thank you.

He turned back to the prisoner.

The prisoner grabbed a knife from the fallen guard.

"No."

The prisoner stabbed himself in the throat.

Glenn tried to grab the knife, but it was too late. He bowed his head. "Rest in peace."

Getting up, he moved on. He was in parts of the dungeon that were not yet built in his time. Still, if the pattern followed, he should find stairs where he was headed.

He reached the end. No stairs.

"Damn."

Instead , he found another prisoner. This one was too familiar. "Marle?" Glenn risked opening the door. He checked for approaching guards as he went in. No one was coming.

She wasn't moving. Was she alive? She was boney and thin. She was filthy, wearing a thin ragged shift that didn't entirely cover her. There were bruises on her. She had a makeshift splint on her arm, wrapped from her own rags.

He knelt down by the prisoner, taking off his helmet again.

She opened one eye, the other swollen and black.

"You are alive," he whispered in joy, recognizing her immediately. "Marle, it is I, Frog." He was happy that he found her, but her condition made him worry.

"Frog...is a frog."

"Magus' spell wore off." He raised his hands to heal her, disturbed that she flinched. "I am going to heal you." He closed his eyes, and they glowed white.

Marle groaned as her body was forced to heal at an accelerated rate. She recognized what it was immediately. She had performed the same spell many times. Old and new injuries healed. A few bones that had not been properly aligned shifted into their right places. An infected wound felt like it was being burned away. She became worried and ashamed. Healing was an intimate process. She knew he would feel every injury. Every bruise. Every cut. He would know what was done to her.

Glenn shifted the magic over her. He became angry as he felt bruises and tears in intimate areas. She had been raped. No wonder she had flinched.

The pain shifted, turning good, like stretching out a sore muscle. Marle knew it was almost over.

After, he immediately got up to see if he caught anyone's attention.

"You still stick your tongue out while healing." In spite of everything, she was happy to see him.

He smiled as he turned back to her.

"Is it really you?" She was taking the splint off her arm.

"You and I...we did not really get to know each other until after fighting Magus together. We ended up in prehistoric times and Ayla found us. She told us to rest. The others slept, but you and I... We talked instead." He saw recognition form in her face. "You asked me if I saw you as Nadia or Marle."

Marle looked down. "You asked me what the difference was."

Glenn nodded. "You said, 'Nadia is the descendant of Leene, the daughter of a queen, and the person I am expected to be. Marle is the adventurer, the healer, the mage, and she is person I am.'"

"You told I'd never be whole until I accepted I was both. Later, I told Lucca about that conversation, and she teased about calling me Marldia." She looked up to him. "I guess you of all people know you can't truly split your identify into two."

"Which are you known as now?"

"Bethany, but few use that name now. Other prisoners...when they are near. Soldiers who show kindness."

He helped her as she stood. "I'll give you my tunic."

"Don't you need it?"

He took off his vest. "You are...underdressed."

She knew he was trying to be polite.

He took off his tunic. "Besides, this tunic will protect you." Approaching, he helped remove her ragged shift. He did his best to keep his eyes averted.

"It's so soft," she said as he slipped his tunic on her. On her, it wore like a dress. She looked to him. "Thank you."

He put his vest back on. "I heard Dalton brags of killing you."

"Dalton says what he must so that those who still call themselves Guardians have no hope." Marle's eyes filled with tears. "My people suffer. I haven't been able to save them. Crono...was killed in combat. I was locked in this prison as he died. I couldn't save him."

"Fritz told me about the battle."

"My father... He was so ill that I can only hope that he slept through his murder. Otherwise...the terror he must have felt." She sniffled.

Glenn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dalton has his most trusted soldiers looking for me," She added. "He has no idea I am in the castle. I couldn't get out."

Glenn nodded. "Ayla and Robo are here. I am certain they are looking for me. We will get you out of here. Can you walk?

She nodded.

"I was separated from the others. Robo has the largest bag. There's probably something better for you to wear in it."

"Did Ayla add to the bag?"

"Yes."

"Then it will have something."

He turned to leave.

"Frog?" She saw him turn to her, and she looked away. "Please, don't tell them...the injuries."

"I would not."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft.

"The soldiers shame themselves with such actions."

His words made her smile a bit. She followed him out. "If we get out of here, I know where Lucca might be, if she lives."

"Good news then." Lucca had to be alive.

"I..." She trailed as she heard steps. They glanced to each other before hiding.

Glenn listened for sounds, but he heard nothing else. He gestured for Marle to stay hidden while he checked. Positioning his sword, he stepped out. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Glenn!" Ayla whispered loudly. She ran over and hugged him. "Ayla worry."

Glenn imagined she and Robo must be extra sensitive now. He knew he was. "We need to leave."

Ayla shook her head. "Ayla fight."

Glenn went back to Marle, and he was glad they didn't immediately follow, though he imagined they were curious to why he was going back to his hiding place.

"It's them?" she whispered in hope. Glenn nodded as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder. They walked out.

Ayla felt excited when she saw who had been hiding. "Marle!" She pounced.

Robo would have winced if physically possible. Though he was happy to see Marle, she looked so frail, and Ayla seemed to hit her hard.

Ayla pulled back the last second, seeing what shape Marle was in.

Marle grinned. She had lost hope in ever seeing them again. "How did you all end up in my time?" She hadn't thought to ask until now.

"Epoch find Glenn," Ayla replied.

"We can talk another time," Robo said as he scanned Marle. "We should leave." He wanted Marle to be resting as soon as possible. The scans told him that Glenn had healed her. He could detect where the damage has been. He could also detect her exhaustion.

Marle hugged Robo. "It's good to see you all." She noticed his eyes had dimmed. "Are you alright?"

With those injuries, Robo had learned that proper protocol was to keep quiet until the victim brought it up. "I am relieved to see you alive."

"Do you know the way out?" Glenn asked. "We are a bit lost."

Robo gave a nod. "We do."

"This way," Ayla said as she began leading the way.

Marle looked around, hoping. After a few minutes, she spotted who she was searching for.

Ayla spotted a knight and ran towards him.

"Ayla, no!"

The knight pulled out his sword as he saw a strange woman running at him. He was quickly disarmed and on the ground.

"Why no kill?" Ayla asked, her face in his.

Marle hurried over as fast as she could. Glenn and Robo stayed by Marle, weapons ready.

"Bethany?" The knight was scared and confused.

"That's Gordon," Marle started. "He works for Dalton out of fear, and to keep his family safe. He has done what he can to minimize the damage. I am alive because of him."

Ayla got off the man, but she kept a grip on him. Robo stood down.

Marle turned to Glenn. "He was forcefully recruited recently. As weak as I was when you found me, I was worse when he found me."

"Worse?" He was stunned.

"He has been using what information I had about the other soldiers to try to recruit for an attack from within."

"We are a long ways off from that." Gordon admitted. "So far, there are only thirteen of us."

"I read about this," Robo stated. "In 1005 AD, Sir Gordon lead a revolt from within the castle."

"How did we do?" Gordon asked.

"You lost, and everyone involved was executed."

Gordon seemed to wilt.

"That won't happen this time," Marle said. "Gordon, you know what to do here. From outside, we'll find the resistance. We can coordinate and attack on the same time."

"Gordon no find resistance?" Ayla asked.

"They kill soldiers on sight," Marle answered.

Glenn frowned.

"I already sent out a volunteer to find them," Gordon added. "They killed him." He looked back. "You must hurry and escape. Egon will be checking the dungeon soon, and he won't be alone."

"You need to leave then," Marle replied. "He can't see you around here after anyone has escaped."

Gordon nodded and left.

Ayla lead the way out. She was quick, and they headed back to the room they entered. Marle jumped when she saw all the prisoners. "We have to help them."

Glenn looked over them. "We cannot help them all..." He watched Marle give him a look. "...but we will try helping those we can."

"I'm guessing you didn't kill Dalton," the blind man said, recognizing Glenn's voice.

"Another time," Glenn said as he watched Ayla easily lift up a female prisoner. She bounded up the wall and out the hole.

Glenn followed with Marle. Outside, he saw Ayla practically leaping down the rock wall with the woman in one arm. "How the...?"

"I cannot do that," was Robo's voice. "I would break the wall, and we would fall."

"Just do what you can."

Glenn helped Marle down, half holding her as they climbed.

"This...used to...be easy." Marle felt so helpless. So much of her strength was gone.

Ayla was leaping up the wall before they reached the bottom.

Robo climbed down with a prisoner clinging on to him. He had one arm over the man.

Ayla was coming back down with the blind man, and she still managed to beat them to the bottom.

"No one else walk. Guards coming," Ayla said as Glenn reached the bottom. Her voice was strained with regret. She knew she couldn't save all of them. Fighting the guards would put Marle in danger.

Marle was crying. In that particular room, she knew she was leaving them to die.

"You really are good people," the blind man said as he confirmed he was outside and it wasn't some trick.

"We need to leave," Robo said.

"Head south," the blind man ordered.

"South?" Ayla asked.

"I believe south would be the best," Marle agreed. "To Robo's forest."

"That is one term for it," the blind man added, facing to Marle's voice. "You part of the resistance?"

"You know my forest?" Robo asked the blind man.

"No, Robo... You are him? Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Robo."

"South then," Marle repeated, glad that she didn't have to answer the question.

Healing from Robo and Ayla helped the prisoners, but it was still slow going, and they could not restore the eyes of the blind man.

Robo felt a worry move through him. "Is Fiona's Forest still intact?" For four hundred years he worked to grow that forest. It ended up larger than he had anticipated. The hard work and labor had been worth it. He hoped it hadn't been reduced to a few trees.

"The last I saw," the man replied, "but I was captured months ago."

Robo was happy to hear that. "May we ask your name?"

"Piette."

Marle looked to him. "It is, isn't it? I didn't recognize you." She looked to the others. "From Norstein Bekkler's show." She knew him from the castle as well, but she knew the others would only remember him from the show.

Piette gave a sad chuckle. "You've played that game then? When Norstein saw my brothers and me, he insisted we be in his show. We look alike as it is, but with matching armor..."

"Ayla no like that game," Ayla said as she shook her head. "Piette and brothers even smell same."

"Well, there is something I didn't know," Piette replied. "You're name is Ayla?"

"Yes."

He frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. He had heard of a woman named Ayla, but surely this couldn't be the same one.

Marle was thankful that Piette didn't push it. She knew why the name Ayla struck him, and she didn't want him finding out who she was. She was nervous about anyone from this time learning she was still alive. The others seemed to realize that, as they did not volunteer her name.

"Best to get started," Piette said. "It is going to be a long trip."

To be continued...


	4. Bethany

(This part has been edited to fit an R rating. Still, this is the most violent chapter, containing descriptions of rape and torture.

Thank you, Puja723 and Thomas Drovin for your reviews.)

Part 4, Bethany

There was a large army of knights.

"This is new," Glenn said. He moved over to Marle, leaning in to whisper. "The Epoch is hidden in that direction."

"Will they find it?"

"It's well hidden, but we won't make it through that."

"They are headed for us."

Indeed, the army was headed for the castle. The group was in the middle. They had to hide for now. At least night was coming. It would be easier to hide in the darkness. Marle, of course, knew a good place to hide within the forest. There was a river to bathe in. She gathered clothes and soap to clean.

"Ayla help." The older woman had followed.

"I can clean myself." She didn't want Ayla to see where there was blood.

"Ayla bring hair soap."

"Thank you."

"Ayla watch Marle. Keep Marle safe."

That didn't really give Marle much needed confidence. "Ayla..."

"Keep Marle safe."

Marle noticed a shift in tone. Looking up, she realized Ayla was near tears. "Thank you."

The river was cold, but it felt good after so long in the humid dungeon. She took a long time to clean. Multiple times, she turned away from Ayla to cry. Her skin felt tender afterwards.

Ayla patiently waited by the shore. She was on high alert the entire time.

Marle lingered until she was shivering. She finally got out and dressed in fresh clothes.

"Marle better?" Ayla asked. Her voice was more tender than usual.

Marle glanced to her. Did Ayla know? "Yes."

"Ayla sleep?"

"You can sleep. Thank you."

They headed back to the camp. The prisoners were wet, having bathed elsewhere. Marle stayed distant.

Ayla spoke to Glenn and Robo before laying down.

Glenn approached Marle.

"I'm used to you being a frog," she admitted as she moved off away from the others.

"It has taken time for me to get used to it as well."

"Did you have green hair before?"

"Yes." He grinned.

She sat down.

He sat by her. "May I ask about the attack on the castle?"

Marle sighed softly, closing her eyes. "I'll...tell you."

"Take your time."

\--Marle's story--

Marle went to bed while thinking of Crono. It would be a few weeks before she would see him again, and she couldn't wait. Would her father still be alive then? She wished he hadn't sent Crono off while he was so sick. Turning over to her side, she drifted off while thinking of him.

Suddenly, she woke to the sound of her door being opened. As she sat up, she felt something hit her, like a ball, and it broke on her skin. The liquid inside burned, and she gasped, straining not to scream. Her magic was draining. Her vision blurred as she rolled out of bed. Knowing exactly where her crossbow was, she went for it. As the pain retreated, she shot an arrow into an approaching blur. "Who are you?!" Getting no answer, she used her crossbow as a mace, hitting the next nearest blur.

Two others grabbed her, and she felt her weapon ripped away. "Check Liam!" one of the men commanded.

Marle struggled, using what Ayla once taught her. Nails scraped at skin as she bit the nearest man.

She was thrown and pinned down by multiple hands.

The man who spoke before looked to the one who had been shot. "How is he?"

"He's dead."

He growled as he turned to Marle. "You'll pay for that." He backhanded her.

"The new king wants her now."

"New king?" Marle questioned. "What are you talking about?"

The hitter took some satisfaction from her confusion. "Your father is dead, princess."

Marle felt her heart stop. She shook her head. "No."

"You'll see him yourself soon enough. We're taking you to see him now."

She was half carried, half dragged to the throne room. Her vision was returning. Around her, the castle was in chaos. There were sounds of crying and screams. She was dropped on cold stone, and her father's body laid in front of her. "Daddy?"

"Oh, how sweet," said a pleased voice. "She calls him 'Daddy.'"

Marle looked up, unable to believe her eyes when she saw Dalton standing there. "What?"

"I'm back," he singsonged.

Standing by Dalton's side was man with that distinctive Zeal blue hair. Strangely though, he had a broadsword at his waist.

Marle blinked, and her attention went to her father. She rushed to him. "Father?" She felt cold skin and saw a slashed throat. "Nooo." Hunched over, she began sobbing.

"Killed him myself," Dalton bragged.

"You!" Marle launched her attack. "Dalton!"

Dalton held a look of panic for a second, but he knocked her away with fire. "That's King Dalton."

Marle looked to him, embarrassed to be knocked away so easily. She had used up all her strength trying to fight his men. "Never!"

Dalton laughed as he approached. "Take her to the dungeon. She may prove useful."

Marle struggled as she was dragged away. "You'll all die for this!" she screamed.

The floor was littered with the bodies of knights and servants. Only a few minutes ago, these bodies had not been there. Her people were being killed rapidly. She could not save them.

As they entered the prison, she felt goosebumps form on her skin. She closed her eyes briefly, and she soon found herself being dropped on the floor.

Over the next week, she was given little food and water. Then one morning, she was dragged out. One soldier was unfamiliar, probably part of the raiding party. The other was a knight from her own castle, Sir Peter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You were always treated well."

"I saw which side was winning." There was no regret in his voice. He even seem pleased with himself.

She was taken before Dalton. The other Zealian was by his side again.

"Kneel before your king."

Marle was forced to her knees.

Dalton approached with grin. "You, Crono, and Lucca are hailed as heroes, so it would give me great pleasure to have you all executed. Unfortunately..."

Marle grinned as she realized where this was heading. "You can't find them."

"I am quite sure you would know where they would go. There are probably dozens of private hiding places that the three of you share."

"Hundreds, and you won't find any of them."

He pulled out a knife. "Stand her up."

Forced on her feet and held in place, she eyed the blade as he approached. She flinched when he touched the flat of the blade on her skin. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to carve into her skin. Instead though, he began cutting the strap of her nightgown. She began to struggle, but more men grabbed and held her in place.

She got goosebumps and began to shiver. She looked away from Dalton as he undressed her.

Most of the men in the room stared at her body. Some were laughing. A few looked away in shame, but they said nothing.

She soon felt her underwear being cut. She whimpered slightly as her last line of defense was removed. Everyone was silent, waiting for Dalton to make the first move.

"Sir Peter..." He gestured outward.

Peter released his grip, calling on a few others. They quickly grabbed the men who were not enjoying the view. These men were forced on their knees.

"I will not tolerate insubordination," Dalton said.

"I will follow your orders, sire," one of the men argued.

Dalton waved his hand. "Kill them."

There was a brief struggle as the men were being killed. Marle used the distraction to free herself. She grabbed a sword from one of the men and killed him with it. It was heavy and awkward in her hands, but it was all she had.

The unknown Zealian grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Dalton gestured for him to stop.

The rest of the men all charged, and her blade sliced through the face of one. He screamed as he dropped. The others backed off. The sword swung wildly from high and low. One man lost his foot. Another clashed with it, and she stabbed him in the neck.

Dalton did nothing, watching with interest. He was ready to flame her if necessary, but as of now, this was a good test for his men.

The sword was knocked away, but Marle jumped on one of the men. As he fell back, she shoved her thumbs in his eyes. Ayla would be proud. She was dragged off and held in place.

Dalton backhanded her.

"Need a bunch of men to hold me as you beat me?" She hissed. "Pathetic!"

"How many did she kill?"

"Three men dead, sire. Two more permanently crippled."

"The men who turned away from her?"

"Four. All dead."

Dalton gestured to one of the men, then blasted him. The man fell, screaming as his skin charred. He soon turned to ash. "He did not join in the fight against her." He turned to Marle. "Tell me of the hideouts."

"Never."

"Put her on the table."

Marle fought as they grabbed her. She was forced on a table that was not normally in the throne room. They shackled her wrists over her head. She kicked her legs, but they were pinned down and held.

Dalton climbed on the table, smiling as he looked over her body.

Marle looked away, trembling and breathing hard.

"You were a mere child the last we met, but you have become a beautiful woman."

She began crying as he touched her.

"So dry," he said with disappointment.

"Probably true about most of your women," Marle snarled. "Have any of them been willing?"

"Usually not..." he replied with a causal tone that turned her stomach. "...but they always respond." His hand glowed.

Marle suddenly felt a shiver in her skin. "No." She felt sick as she gasped.

"Mm, yes."

The men began cheering and calling her names.

"Consider my proposal."

"Never," she spat, trying to hide her fear with anger.

"Your husband and friend will never know you betrayed them. Their deaths will be quick and painless."

"Yours won't be," she replied.

"I'll let you live. You can spend the rest of your days in a nice cell, being treated rather well. I..." Now both hands glowed. "...can treat you very well..."

She gasped as her skin vibrated. Marle began squirming. Her back arched, and a loud moan escaped.

"Now she is wet," Dalton announced after the forced orgasm.

The men howled with laughter.

Marle felt sick with herself. As she caught her breath, she heard him untying his pants.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Rough hands forced her head to faced towards him, but she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, or I'll cut off your eyelids."

Marle opened her eyes.

He looked at her with immense satisfaction. "That's a good princess."

Her body shivered, tender and sensitive to his touch. She cried as he moaned, slowly thrusting his hips.

He slowed and leaned into her, grabbing her chin. His mouth on hers, his tongue invaded. He tasted bitter. His weight was heavy on her, and he took his time.

It started to burn. Her face winced, and she began grunting in pain. She felt him begin to kiss and suck her neck. How long could he possibly last?

The men were laughing. They called her several nasty names.

Dalton sat up more, bracing himself. He began grunting as he moved faster. Suddenly, his body shuddered, and his one eye rolled back in bliss.

Marle felt acid in her stomach. It rose higher to her chest as he got off. She closed her eyes, dry heaving. Her stomach was too empty to lose anything.

"Tell me where to find them," Dalton ordered.

She remained silent.

"Have you ever been taken in the ass?"

The men howled. "Fuck the whore!"

Marle felt cold. Was he serious?

His laugh made her shudder. "Oh, the princess is innocent of such things. I'll have to show her myself."

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you wish to save yourself? Do you wish to tell me where to find them?"

She stiffened, then glared. "No."

A pillow was put under her hips to give him easier access. She still couldn't believe he was really going to take her that way, but...

He forced into her quickly, and her body jerked in pain. He took her hard and fast. Marle was soon screaming.

He relaxed after. "I enjoyed myself."

Marle closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else.

He jumped off of her.

The men finally released their grip on her legs. Marle curled up as best as she could with her wrists still in restraints. She shook and sobbed.

"Give her a tonic to heal the bleeding, then throw her back in the dungeon. Do not clothe her."

Her body was mostly healed, though the pain was still there. They dragged her back, many fondling her body the whole way. Marle was lifted and chained to the wall. Her feet didn't quite reach the floor. She was there for a day, moving in and out of consciousness. She was naked, exposed. Rats bit at her feet and toes. Insects began to crawl over her skin.

Suddenly, she was aware of Dalton and his bodyguard. Dalton was right in front of her. The bodyguard was within the cell, but keeping his distance. Who was he?

Dalton caught her glaze. "Oh, this is Egon. As you can see, he has traveled through time with me. He is an excellent swordsman."

"You need a bodyguard."

"He doesn't think I will break you."

"You have been too soft on her," Egon added.

Dalton smiled. "Is that it, Marle? Have I been too soft?" He touched her skin, and it began to blister and scorch.

Marle gritted her teeth, but the pain was soon unbearable. She began shaking and screaming.

The pain eased. She realized he was healing her. Then he traced her skin, leaving new burn marks. He traced down her face and neck, then around a breast and down her stomach.

Her body shook and twisted in pain.

"Tell me," he ordered when the pain eased.

All traces of the burns were gone again. As she caught her breath, she noticed the stench of burnt flesh. "No."

"Their deaths will be quick. Painless. You on the other hand..."

Her eyes widened as he forced two fingers inside her. He began kissing her as he burned her. She screamed again, though it was muffled. As the pain eased, his mouth was still on hers. He held her nose. She squirmed, trying to breath. Her lungs burned. Her body shook.

He released her lips, and she gasped for air. The room seemed to be spinning.

"No one is going to save you, princess. One of your little maids looks quite like you. Same blonde hair. Same height. Same body." He was tracing his fingers over her, but only giving a hint of sizzle. "Your dress fit her perfectly, and after my men were done fucking her, they beat her to death. The marched her around the castle and to the city. She's currently on display in the town square."

Marle shuddered. Bethany. "She...was just a maid..." She struggled to speak. "No threat. You...had no reason to kill her... No reason...to let your pigs rape her."

"The people think you are dead. She's on display...right next to your father."

Marle kicked him, though he was too close for it to do much, and she was weakened.

He laughed and licked her lips, then kissed down her body. "There was even a foolish group of men who tried to rescue your bodies." He bit gently. "They are all dead now."

Marle flinched as he caressed her skin.

"Mm," he moaned. He reached behind her, grabbing a cheek.

She winced, expecting fire, but it didn't come. He used his free hand to untie his pants. Marle looked away as he pushed up one of her thighs.

He squeezed her butt cheek as he began raping her. Magic flowed through, but instead of pain, he went back to pleasure.

Marle fought her body, but she was losing. It was a strange combination of pleasure and pain.

"Yes," he whispered, as she moaned. He licked away angry tears. "What would your husband think, if he saw you moaning."

Marle whimpered.

"It would not hurt if you let yourself enjoy this. Give in. Tell me what I want to know. I can give you many more pleasures."

Marle felt so ashamed, and everything in her body felt too intense to speak. She gasped, catching her breath, as her body rejoiced.

"Yes, feel my body." His fingers began burning her. He moaned as she screamed.

She was vaguely aware of when he finished. The fire became more intense. Then she knew nothing but the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, her body was healed.

"Think about it." He grinned. "My men want nothing more than to enjoy your body, and they will not be gentle."

Marle trembled.

He licked her cheek, then whispered into her ear. "You have until tonight before they can have you. After that...I will give you over to Egon." He backed away.

Egon gave a sickening smile. "I look forward breaking you." He looked over her body. "Don't break too soon. I want to enjoy myself." He and Dalton walked away.

Marle screamed in anger and fear, but she was exhausted. Her body ached. She was crying as she passed out.

They came that night.

She woke up to Peter slapping her.

Marle hissed at him.

"Do you have the information he wants?" Peter asked.

She tried to speak, but ended up mumbling. Marle shook her head no.

Peter smiled. "Good."

Her stomach turned as she saw his glee.

She was released and dropped to the ground.

They grabbed her quickly, more men than she could see. They held her in place.

Peter was quickly on her. The traitor laughed as he raped her.

Marle groaned in pain.

"I admired you for years. I never dreamed I would have you." He laughed, leaning in. He cupped her face. "The body of a princess."

"Does your wife know you are a rapist?"

He punched her.

Then the second man took his turn. This one was a stranger to her. He was rougher than Peter, often hitting her. She could taste the blood, and her vision blurred.

With the third, Peter ordered her turned over. Marle felt him grab her hips, and she tried to struggle, but he slammed into her behind. She screamed out, and she lost the strength to fight.

Peter took an agonizing long time. She dropped to the floor as they got up. The world spun.

They moved her from one position to another, invading her in every manner. She lost count of the number of men. She was vaguely thankful as she began to lose conscious.

When she woke up, they were done. Her body ached.

Peter was there. They were alone.

Marle looked up to him. "Sick bastard."

"I have good news."

Marle felt ill.

"Your husband is dead."

Had she given up information? What about Lucca?

"It seems there was a delay in communication..."

"No." She hadn't betrayed him. This was a lie.

"Yes," he practically sang the word. "My men saw him fall during the battle at Truce. Many of our new prisoners have confirmed his death."

"You're lying." She couldn't believe this.

"Dalton is quite pleased. He's throwing a celebration."

Marle began crying. "Crono."

"Unfortunately, your pathetic husband got his body trampled. That doesn't make for a very good display. Lucca, however, will be publicly executed. She'll be on display until she's rotted away."

"You will never find her," Marle hissed.

"Just tell us where to find her. Dalton has put Egon in charge of your torture. From what I hear, he's the best at his job. You will break. It's only a matter. There is no need to suffer."

"And you care?" she asked with sarcasm. She was kicked in the stomach, then grabbed by the hair. Forced up on her knees, she tried to fight as she saw him untying his pants. "No. Not again." He shook her, and she didn't move, feigning defeat. Marle relaxed, then she bit down.

Peter screamed, and Marle was released. Peter spasmed on the floor.

Many guards came running. Some grabbed Peter as the rest began beating on her.

Marle curled as they kicked and punched her. She was so weak to begin with that she quickly lost conscious.

When she woke up, it was dark and blurry. Her face and body ached.

"You are awake," was a familiar voice.

"Russell," she said with scorn. It was the first she saw him since before the attack. He had always been a loyal bodyguard to her father.

"Please, quiet, your highness," he said in hushed tones. "Security is too tight to remove you from the castle, but I will move you to where the maids are being kept."

"They'll recognize me."

"You have been beaten beyond recognition."

"Why is it so dark?"

"It's not. Your eyes are swollen shut."

Marle gasped. Her face hurt, but she hadn't realized how bad it was.

"I heard how well you fought. Your father and husband would be proud. Peter..." He said the name with disgust. "...lost his penis."

"Good."

"Dalton and Egon are now setting up an area to torture information out of you. They are going to keep it up until you break."

Marle realized she was dressed again, but she couldn't move her legs or arms.

"You need a new name. May I suggest Bethany."

The one who died in her place. "Dalton will know."

"He hid her death from all. Even the men who...who killed her. They were the lower ranked men, and they thought it was you. Dalton and the higher ranked men never bothered to learn her name."

"Bethany it is," she said sadly. "Why can't I move my limbs?"

"They are in splints. If asked, tell people that I raped and beat you."

She felt bad about saying such a thing about someone trying to help her.

"Please, people must think I have a personal interest in you, and it will explain your injuries. ...It may be a while before I can get you out."

"I understand."

"If they find you, he'll break you," he emphasized. "Don't try to save anyone. Many more lives may be at stake."

"I know."

"It's just not the time for heroics," he said sadly.

She was soon carried to the maids. He laughed about raping her. A few called him names, and they tended to her as soon as he left.

Marle froze. Her personal servant, Heather, was the one tending to her.

"Who is it?"

Marle was fearful.

"I don't know."

She let out a sigh. "Bethany."

"Bethany, thank goodness. We worried for you."

Marle was glad she couldn't see them. She felt horrible for lying.

"We have no hope," Heather continued with tears. "King Guardia and Princess Nadia were murdered. Now people are saying that Prince Crono died in battle at Truce."

"We must be brave for as long as we can," Marle replied. "There is always hope."

Not one of them recognized her. By the time her face started healing, she and the maids were put into separate cells.

Russell checked on her from time to time, giving her food and medicine, but then he disappeared.

"I heard good news, Bethany," Heather said from another cell.

"Yes?" Marle could not see the others, only hear them.

"Russell, the knight who hurt you so badly, he is dead."

Tears fell. Marle was glad they could not see her.

"Did you hear me?"

Marle tried to sound happy. "How?" Her voice sounded cheerful.

"They claim he was caught trying to free some children, but after what he did to you, I doubt it."

"Do you know how he was he killed?"

"They hung him."

Marle closed her eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

She was trapped. Her body was growing frail. Sometimes, the knights or guards took use of her. One by one, the maids disappeared.

"Bethany, are you there?" It was Heather.

"Yes." It was difficult to speak.

"One of the knights selected me as his bride... I'm scared."

"I...hope he treats you well." Marle did not know what else to say.

"He was the one who killed my husband when they invaded the castle, and he has not been gentle with me in this cell... Now, I'll be expected to serve him within the castle."

"I'm sorry."

"Am I betraying my husband or the royal family, and the people who now live in fear and poverty?"

"No. Being in a cell or getting yourself killed won't help anyone."

"Can you forgive me?"

Marle was worried. "For what?"

"Leaving you here, and...I need someone to forgive me." She was crying.

Marle sighed in relief. "I forgive you."

"Th-thank you."

"Heather?"

"Y-yes?"

"I hope you find some kindness up there. I really do. Try to have hope."

"Thank you."

Heather was gone.

Marle became completely unaware of how much time had passed.

She learned about each of the soldiers. She knew which ones took joy out of the new power. She knew which ones worked for Dalton out of fear. She knew which ones were secretly undermining him where they could. It was these men that kept her and many other prisoners alive. They snuck them extra food and medicine.

The day came when one knight realized who she was. He was filled with hope and happiness. The queen was alive! ...but she was near death. For weeks on end, she was semi-conscious. She had to get her strength back before he could try getting her out.

She didn't realize why he was there so often, until he slipped and called her Nadia.

"Bethany," she answered.

"I understand."

"What is your name?" she asked. He wasn't from her castle.

"Gordon."

"Could you find me an ether?"

"They have been outlawed. Only Dalton can keep them, and he selects who he gives them to."

"My magic usually restores with proper rest, but I have not felt it return."

"He has devices throughout the castle and kingdom to prevent it. As long as you are within range, only ethers will return your magic, and only magic can destroy the devices."

In time, as she slowly healed, but she had many setbacks. She feared it was a losing battle. She gave him information about the knights and guards. If she died, he could try to fight without her.

He told her everything he knew. There was a resistance out there. Dalton had been trying to find them.

Marle looked to Glenn, tears streaking her cheeks. She had kept certain details vague, but told enough that he knew everything. She hadn't planned on it, and she wasn't sure if she could have told all of this to Crono.

Glenn felt angry at all that she had suffered, but he could not find words of comfort. They all sounded empty in his head.

"I think Ayla knows."

"She and Robo probably both do," Glenn replied. "I have not told them anything, but they are both very observant."

"I didn't want her to know."

"Why not her?"

"Because she's always been so strong. I don't want her to realize how weak I was."

"You were caught off guard and overwhelmed. It can happen to anyone."

"She was so happy when Lucca discovered I was her descendant. I..." Her voice lowered. "...I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"She is strong," Glenn replied. "We are all weak compared to her."

Marle smiled.

"However, I do not think she would ever blame us for being attacked."

"Maybe not."

"If you do not wish to talk to her though, you have Robo or myself."

She hugged him.

He carefully hugged her back. "You have a stronger heart than you know. Give yourself time to heal. You'll see your strength once again."

Marle smiled. "Thank you."

To be continued...


	5. The Forest

(Thank you for the reviews. I think you'll enjoy this one.)

Part 5, The Forest

"Thank you, Fiona," said a young hunter as she hung up meat that she had recently hunted.

"Don't forget Robo," said another voice.

The hunter smiled as she turned around. "It's still hard to imagine that you grew up without these forests."

"Yes, they put a lot of-"

"Lucca!" A young boy ran over to her, stopping shortly. "They returned." He shook his head. "They didn't find the Epoch."

Lucca sighed softly. "I should have gone with them." She started heading off, but she felt the hunter grab her arm. "Elaine."

"Don't be too hard on him. It might really be gone." Elaine gave a sad smile before pulling Lucca in for a kiss.

"It was our only chance to get help from the other times." Lucca sighed. "Maybe they found something useful at least." She walked a few steps away, putting her hand on the shoulder of the boy. "Thank

you. Now, it's getting dark. Go find your parents."

The boy nodded and ran off.

The forest was an uninviting maze to outsiders, but Lucca knew the place well. She followed some invisible path, finding the group that had left before. Though she already knew they carried bad news, she smiled at the sight of her red haired friend.

"Crono."

Crono brushed his hands through his hair. It was no longer spiky. He cut it short soon after the attack. Married to Marle and training to be the future king, his spiked hair was too distinctive.

"It's gone," he declared.

"Maybe it..." Lucca trailed off as he shook his head.

"I went into the village." He held out a hand, stopping her from protesting. "I wasn't recognized. I just asked some questions based on rumors we've all heard. It seems Dalton put out a big reward for it, one many wouldn't refuse, especially with the state of things now."

"He has it." Lucca sighed in defeat.

"No, a few villagers found it. They feared it, and what Dalton would do with it. So during the night, they managed to carry it off and... They dumped it over a cliff into the ocean." He closed his eyes in sadness. "We searched the area. Found the drag marks. I climbed down the cliff myself..." He pulled out a small bag. "I found no other signs of it."

Lucca grabbed the bag, recognizing it was one that Crono had left in the Epoch so long ago. His mother had made it for him. She gave a bit of a smile before handing it back to Crono. "You'll see her again." She saw his expression turn to sadness as his head hung.

"Lucca?" Elaine approached. "Crono. Dinner is ready."

Lucca nodded. "Come," she said, turning to Crono. Her tone a bit forceful because she could already see that "I don't want to eat" look on his face.

Crono knew better not to argue, and he silently followed.

\--Lucca's Story--

Taban ran into the house. "There's a battle! We have to run!"

Lara sprang to her feet and began gathering supplies.

Lucca ran up to her room. A few minutes later she was running down in armor.

"Lucca?!" Lara exclaimed.

"I can't just run!" Lucca exclaimed. "You know-" She stopped as she smelled smoke. "Go! I'll try to hold off the fire!"

Like his wife, when Taban had gone into the house, he grabbed a backpack and immediately began filling it with supplies. Now, he froze for a second, already seeing the flames that threatened his house.

"Go!" Lucca yelled. "South Guardia Forest!"

Taban threw his bag to Lucca's feet, hoping she'd have time to grab it. He knew she wasn't going to follow them directly after, and he could only hope that she would have time to grab the bag.

Lucca was thankful that this fire wasn't magical in nature. It allowed her to slow it enough for her parents to get out. Having the power of fire and with wearing armor, Lucca was much better protected than her parents. She stalled the fire as long as she could, giving her parents time to run.

Now, more than ever, she was thankful that her mother could walk again. The tragedy that her parents had no memory of, as it never happened with them.

Soon, the fire was everywhere. Lucca grabbed the bag and slipped away through the back of the house. She hid in some bushes that were not near enough to the house to burn, at least, not yet. From there she could spot multiple people standing in front of her house.

"Ha ha! Burn the fire maker!"

She had no idea who these people were, but they obviously knew of her magic. She sighed softly.

Where had her parents gone? She found them making a swim for it, and she was happy that the attackers were too busy celebrating and dancing over Lucca's supposed death to notice. She considered attacking them, but she feared that would only bring attention to the fact that people got out of the house. They might go after her parents.

"When the house is down, find the bodies," said one of the men, clearly the leader of the little group. He waved his hand and walked off. "Tell me when it is done."

Lucca saw her parents crawl on to the shore on the other side. It was only after she saw them get away that she made her way to the water herself. She slipped in quietly. She took a shorter distance to the shore, and a more dangerous one if she were caught. She reached the shore and climbed up. Looking back, in the distance she saw the flames on her house dying down. She felt angry and sick at all the lost treasures. Memories of her childhood. Research papers. Inventions. She shook her head, wiping away a few dropped tears. Raising her hand, she intensified the heat of the fire. If there was nothing but ash, they could not be sure that there were no bodies.

The men nearby were clueless, though they moved off away from the growing fire.

She had to consider the battle. They needed her. As she ran towards Truce, she saw flashes of different colors, and she knew magic was involved. It was already slowing down, and all that magic still going about told her that her people were losing.

She kept running.

Never had the main town seemed so far away. Everything seemed to have already stopped when Lucca arrived. At least the battle part. Unknown solders were now killing survivors and burning down the buildings. What was once a beautiful green field was now half charred, covered in bodies and blood.

Lucca felt sick, seeing that many of the bodies were people she had known from childhood.

"Lucca..." was a weak voice.

Lucca knelt down by a young woman.

"Elaine? Fritz's wife, right?" She slowly helped her up, then began digging in her backpack. She was thankful to her father as she pulled out a tonic.

"No." Elaine shook her head. "Others need it more." Elaine pointed out into the field. "Crono. I saw him fall."

Lucca followed the direction until she saw a familiar form. "Crono." She checked on him, thankful to find he was still breathing. She searched in her bag again, finding a potion known as revive. She poured a few drops into his mouth.

"Uh..." His form stirred.

Lucca looked back to Elaine, seeing the woman holding a pitchfork as she checked on others. She realized that was what Elaine had gone into battle with. "Anyone else?"

Elaine shook her head.

"Hey, we have survivors!" A soldier called.

Crono sat up to this. "Lucca?" He was still groggy.

"We have to run."

"My husband was here!" Elaine exclaimed, now moving faster from person to person.

"They'll kill you!" Lucca said, forcing Crono to his feet. "We can't fight them!" There were simply too many.

Elaine shook her head with tears, but she ran with them. Thankfully, the soldiers didn't seem to eager to run after them.

Crono had enough strength to run on his own now, though he was the first to stop. "Cas...tle..." he forced out between breaths.

"My parents..." Lucca shook her head. "They headed west. I have to find them. They can't fight."

"I can't...Marle...can't leave."

Lucca nodded, then turned to Elaine. "My parents headed to South Guardua Forest."

"Maybe my husband headed there too. We used to go there a lot."

Lucca slipped the backpack off herself and gave it to her. "I don't know what's in it, but maybe it has something you can use. If you find any other survivors, they might injured."

"At least take the tonic for Crono," Elaine insisted.

Lucca gave a brief smile. "Thank you." She took it out of the bag, and handed it to Crono. "Tell my parents, I'm going to see them again."

"I will."

Lucca turned to Crono, seeing him heal. "Where's your mother?"

"She came with me on the last trip. Wanted to stay in Medina when it was time to leave." Crono gave somewhat of a laugh. "I wanted her to keep traveling with me, but now I'm glad she stayed behind." He shook his head slightly, also glad that they had altered history and the relationship between Guardia and Medina.

"Crono!" was another voice. "Wait!"

Crono turned to see one of the brother's from Norstein Bekkler's show.

"Piette," the man introduced. "You are heading to the castle? You can't."

"I need to go to my wife."

"I'm sorry. It's too late for her...and the king."

Crono shook his head.

"They were put on display in Leene's Square, but they are no longer there. Some people from Truce took them down."

"I need to find them."

"I think I know where they are."

All day, they followed Piette to a small forest with no real name. People took notice of Crono.

"Crono."

"The King."

Crono moved closer, seeing that the people had been preparing to bury two people. They were silent as he approached.

There was the king, his father-in-law. His throat slashed. Crono folded his arms as tears spilled. The man was already dying, yet they didn't let him have a last moment of peace.

He went to the second body, gasping at the sight of it.

It was beaten so badly. Her face was disfigured. He knelt down, taking a broken hand.

Why would she be beaten so badly?

Lucca approached, crying as much as he was.

Crono searched for some sign that this was not her. Instead, he noticed the tears and cuts in her dress. They could only mean one thing. He realized she probably endure the abuse as she was raped.

"No," Lucca whispered, having noticed the same. "They..."

Crono, not wanting to hear it out loud, nearly snapped at her, but she stopped herself. He leaned in, hugging the body. His body was silently shaking.

Lucca knelt next to him. She remained quiet.

He sat up after several minutes. "Do...you think he saw her suffer?"

"No." It was the best answer to give, and probably an honest one. Lucca knew the king probably would have been killed right away. It was more likely that Marle saw her father's body.

He stared at her for several more minutes.

"Crono..."

"...I know... Will you help me?"

"Yes."

She stood when he did, and they picked up the king first. They gentle placed him in the grave made for him.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Lucca asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"I don't understand," Crono said. "You traced down Marle's descendants. Now she has none."

"We changed the timeline."

"Then we must change it back."

"I don't know if we can."

They carefully moved the second body. She was light enough for Crono to carry, but the body was several days old.

"Thank you for getting them," Crono said to the crowd. "I wish we could show the same respect for those in the battlefield." He closed his eyes. "They followed me into battle... I failed them."

"Dalton is the only one to blame here."

"Dalton?" Lucca replied with shock.

"The man claiming to be our king. Him and the Porre traitors!"

There were murmurs for the hate and disgust of Porre.

Crono was quiet, and he began filling the graves. Lucca and others helped.

Piette waited until he was done. "Crono, you are our king now. We will follow you."

"Take what you can. For now, we head to South Guardia Forest." He headed to a young girl hiding by her mother. He knelt down. "It's going to be a long walk. You will need to brave and strong."

"I will be brave," she answered in a small voice.

He smiled.

Getting to the forest took a great deal longer than they thought. It didn't take long to realize they were being followed. Crono, Lucca, Piette, and a couple other volunteers parted ways from the group, getting the soldiers to follow them. They set up an ambush, killing the soldiers.

"These are some of the same men who burned my home." Lucca knelt down by one of the men.

Crono shook his head. "We've been to Porre many times, but I don't recognize these men. Do you?"

"No. It is a big city though."

"The king sent me there many times on official business." Crono shook his head. "I don't know." Did it really matter?

They plundered the bodies before dumping them in a ditch. They had to move on.

They caught up with the rest of the group, and they finally reached the forest. Lucca was reunited with her parents.

Before they could retake the castle, they had to find survivors. Crono, Lucca, and many of the others often went out looking for them.

A few months later, Crono ran across some soldiers. He recognized one. Sir Peter.

"Crono? Oh, thank goodness you are alive."

"Peter..?" Crono looked to the other men.

Peter gestured to his men. "We are doing what we can to help. Dalton watches us closely."

Crono felt more at ease. "I'm looking for survivors."

Peter directed the way. This group included Biggs and Wedge, Piette's brothers. They were happy to hear that their brother was safe.

Crono soon parted ways from Peter, or so he thought. They were attacked by another group. Biggs was injured, leaving Crono and Wedge as the only fighters.

Suddenly, these soldiers were attacked and killed from behind by Peter and his group.

"I saw them trailing you," Peter explained.

"Thank you."

Peter went the rest of the way to prevent more attacks.

Soon after, Lucca took notice of a new device near the forest.

"These are the things blocking our magic from regaining?" Crono asked.

"It's more of a constant drain, little by little, and it is designed to funnel that magic into a shield for itself." She sighed. "What little I have left is draining. I can feel it."

"We have a few ethers left. At least it doesn't drain from them."

"Are you sure Peter is on our side? This device went up soon after he learned where we were."

"They are putting these up everywhere. Peter... I knew him. His father was a knight before him. He grew up in the castle as Marle did."

Zenan Bridge was soon heavily fortified.

A month later, an army came to the forest. They positioned themselves north and east of the forest. To the west was the sea, and to the south was the bridge.

"They know we are here."

"Peter." Crono shook his head.

"We have to fight them now, while they are still preparing."

"There is no where else to go."

"Then we head further south. Fiona's Forest."

"The bridge..." Crono shook his head. "We have to backtrack to your island. Then we might have a chance to cross the sea to the south continent."

"Not everyone can make that swim."

"More will die if we try to cross the bridge, and it'll tell Dalton exactly where we are going. He needs to believe we are trapped in the north."

"I...understand."

Crono and Lucca used the last of the ethers for this battle. They attacked to the north, as those men were the least prepared. They found Peter leading them.

He had armor that largely protected him from magic. The rest of the men were not so lucky. Crono and Lucca burned through them, but they lost many of their own people. Reinforcements came, leaving the east open. Biggs managed to lead many people out of the forest, but at the cost of his own life.

The battle was long and exhausting. Crono finally managed to get close to Peter. "Traitor!"

"I serve the true king!"

Their swords clashed.

"Your wife is dead," Peter gloated, "but not before my men and I enjoyed her."

Refueled with anger, Crono launched his attack, catching Peter off guard. He soon had the knight down. He pierced through the armor, into Peter's gut.

"Argh!" Peter screamed out.

Crono severed his head to prevent any possibility of Peter being healed.

"Crono." Lucca approached. She could immediately see his anger. "We have to go."

"He was one of the men who hurt her...and I lead him right to us." Crono looked up. "To you."

"I'm fine, but if we don't lead the way, many women here will suffer the same."

"Go. Lead them. I'll make sure we are not followed."

"Stay safe." Lucca ran off. She was soon leading the people away. She had to push them harder than she liked. They trusted her through.

"They can follow our tracks," Elaine said. "This plan won't work if they follow us right to your island."

"It'll rain soon enough. That'll help cover our tracks."

Piette approached. "Let me take some volunteers and make new tracks."

Lucca looked to him. "Go. You know where to meet us."

"I'll find others to cover these tracks," Elaine volunteered. "The rain won't be enough to cover tracks from all these people."

"Elaine..." Lucca didn't want to lose her. They had been becoming close friends. "Go." She couldn't put lives at risk for the sake of one person. "After we cross the sea, we'll split into smaller groups to be harder to track. For now, I have to get them to the island at least."

Elaine took her hand, then suddenly hugged her. "I'll find you."

Dalton, it seemed, had been counting on a victory. They didn't come across any patrols.

The group was far less than what it used to be. They had lost many in the battle.

It took weeks to reach the island. Some boats were made, but they didn't have the resources to make enough for everyone. They at least had enough boats for all the children. Lucca gave orders as to how to regroup as they approached the ocean.

Lucca was last, and from a distance, she saw people drowning. There was nothing she could do for them. Oh, if only Frog were here. He could eased the turbulence of the water. Then maybe she wouldn't be watching dots of people disappear.

It was a long swim, and a much longer journey to the forest. She had no idea how many would make it. Fiona's Forest itself was huge. Just getting there did not mean they would be able to regroup.

Still, she finally made it. It took a week to find her parents. They were in the clearing Lucca and her friends had stayed the night in.

Elaine and her group came a few days after that.

Crono made it a week after that. Bruised and battered, he immediately went to sleep.

Piette, Wedge, and their group were thought to be lost, but they finally arrived, three months later.

"Biggs would be proud," Wedge said.

"I'm sorry," Crono said. "I lead Peter to us."

"I didn't know either," Wedge replied. "Biggs and I... He could have killed us, but instead, he used us to gain your trust. I'm so sorry. I'm alive, but at the cost of so many others. All I can do now is give myself to this cause. Like Biggs, I'll die to save them if I must. I owe them that much at least."

"You are a true knight, both of you."

"You honor us."

A year after the initial attack, Lucca found Elaine crying as she carved a small wooden plaque. "Elaine?"

"It's been a year. There has been no sign of Fritz."

"He could still be out there."

Elaine looked to her. "Be honest, Lucca, do you really think he survived the battle."

Lucca sighed softly. "...No."

"I have to accept his death."

Lucca knelt by her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You have done everything for me. If not for you, I would have been captured after the battle. I...know what the soldiers would have done with me."

Lucca put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for leading us."

"You have been a great help yourself. Aside from your hunting skills, you know which plants are food and which can be used for medicine."

"I practically grew up in this forest. I lived nearby with my parents before they died. That's when Fritz's father took me in. Fritz and I were already dating, so he figured it was the natural thing to do. He gave his life so that Fritz and I could get away."

Lucca gave a sad smile. "At least one of you lived."

Over the next few months, Lucca and Elaine grew closer.

Elaine found herself pacing when Lucca was late from a trip outside of the forest.

"Lucca!" She cried in joy when the purple-head finally came.

"We had to hide from-"

Elaine kissed her.

Lucca pulled her close and kissed back.

Elaine smiled. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"And I thought I missed you," Crono said as he approached. He hugged Lucca. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. We have new recruits. I don't know where they are of course, but we are getting more groups. Even if Dalton finds us here, the resistance won't die." She grinned, taking Elaine's hand. "Some Guardian soldiers came into town. We hid in a basement until they left. That's why we are late."

"I'll tell your parents that you are safe."

"I'll see them soon."

Crono left. He figured Lucca and Elaine should talk without him.

"Lucca, I just..." Elaine smiled. "I was worried."

"I like you." Lucca glanced away, almost shy about the words. "I don't even know when it happened, these feelings, but it has been some time. I wasn't going to say anything because you were waiting for Fritz. I wasn't waiting for you to move on either. I don't want you to think that. He's a good friend. I really was hoping we would find him."

"Lucca, I...I cried myself to sleep for many nights, praying to find him, but...he's gone. I have to move on. I've had feelings for you for quite some time. I didn't realize it until after I accepted his death. I felt so guilty at first, but I realized it wasn't about you. Even if you didn't feel the same way, I need to live."

Lucca nodded.

"I like you too."

They kissed again.

To be continued...


	6. South

(Sorry for such a long delay. That and for some confusion I caused with the previous chapter. It's mostly flashbacks, but the beginning takes place in the present. Crono survived. The flashback was meant to show why people believe he died.)

Part 6, South

The next morning, Ayla was waking everyone up. Having taken a night shift after Robo, she watched in boredom. She was only patient when she had to be, such as hunting or when dealing with children. Now, she had gotten bored, and it was morning, so she was happily waking everyone up.

"Go Truce," she said as she watched everyone get to their feet.

"What happened to south?" Piette asked.

"We possess a vehicle that will take us to the forest faster," Robo replied.

That day, they noticed they were being followed. They kept going, letting whoever it was catch up. It was only one man. They could deal with him.

As it turned out, it was Fritz.

"I was hoping to find you again. Soldiers are all over Truce."

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Escaped prisoners. I see you have them. You can't go back. The knights are everywhere."

"Then we should go back," the female prisoner said. "They'll kill to find us."

Fritz shook his head. "Sir Elliott is leading them. He won't allow random killings, but if they find you there, people will be killed."

"We need to keep going," Marle said.

Fritz jumped when he finally noticed her.

"Wait." Piette shook his head as the others began to walk. "There's another way south. The island. Then we swim for it."

"Lucca's island?" Robo asked.

"The bridge is well guarded. We won't get through."

"Lucca's island." Marle nodded.

They made their way to the island. The house was gone. Its remains were hidden by overgrown plants.

Did Lucca die here?

Robo went over and sat by what used to be the front door. Ayla sat by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep going." Marle felt uncomfortable here. She also worried about Robo if he stayed here too long. "Robo, she probably got out. We just have to find her."

"I will need to walk across the bottom," Robo informed.

"Um...air?" Piette questioned.

"I do not breathe as you do."

"Oh, right...robot...named Robo. Who came up with that name?"

Marle glared, but of course, Piette could not see it.

"I treasure my name."

"Oh. Sorry."

They got into the water. Glenn used his dwindling magic to move the current to their destination. Soon, the group was floating to the Denadora Mountains.

Once on the other side, they made camp as they waited for Robo.

"Marle?" Glenn approached her.

"It feels so good to be free."

It was evening, after dinner. She moved away from the others. Robo, having only just arrived, selected Glenn to approach her, as Ayla was already asleep.

"I can only imagine."

"My body isn't the same. It's weaker. My eyesight isn't the same either. After so long in the dark..."

"You will regain your strength. I can help you train if you wish."

"Thank you... I've never been the strong one in the group, but I had the ability to heal and use ice. Now I can't do that."

"These devices that Dalton put up have weakened us all in that regard. They are everywhere. We have the ethers though, if we need them."

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think Lucca is alive?"

"I have hope. I thought you to be dead."

"So many saw Crono fall. I wish I could have been there. He died alone."

"He died a hero."

She glanced over. "I know how you felt about him."

Glenn was taken back. He hadn't realized. "I just... It doesn't matter. He loved you."

"For a time he was conflicted."

"He was?"

"Sometimes I thought I only won because we each had to go to our own time."

"I didn't mean to get in the way. I never thought... I was a frog..."

"Oh... I can see what you both saw in each other, and I certainly can't blame anyone for loving Crono. After all, I fell in love with him."

"Do the others...?"

"Everyone knew, Glenn." She smiled. "Ayla and Lucca even had a bet on it."

Glenn was red. "Which...?"

"Lucca lost the bet. That's why she cooked for everyone for a week."

Glenn laughed. "I knew she lost a bet. I did not realize the nature of the bet."

Marle smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "If he had to die...I'm just...glad he didn't know what they did to me."

Glenn looked away. "They shamed themselves with such actions."

"I wasn't the only one, and in the end...many of the maids were taken back into the castle. Some were forced to be wives. The others were not so lucky."

"We'll take back the castle and save them."

Marle nodded, quiet for a moment. "I should sleep. We need to..." She sighed. "...need to find Lucca as soon as we can."

Glenn smiled. "So should I. Robo has the first watch."

They both returned.

"Around or through?"

If you get to the top, Masa said.

We can give you a ride to the bottom, Mune finished.

"Over faster," Ayla stated.

"I don't know if I can make it over," the male prisoner said.

"We just need to get to the top," Glenn said. "We can take the wind down."

"What? How?"

"Magic."

"I suppose I can't argue with the guy who floated us across the sea, but... Over." He hoped he could make it.

To be continued...


End file.
